Expecting to Fly
by Guro Maid
Summary: Weiss Schnee has lived a life of nothing but luxury in the eyes of Blake Belladonna, a young Faunus who has only sees the Schnee family as slavers and crooks. Blake soon begins to plan her revenge against the people who robbed so many people of their innocence, doing so by destroying the life of the young heiress... Contains: Torture and graphic charecter deaths
1. Broken Arrow

"This is what's right Weiss. This is what you deserve because of what your family has done. You're a smart girl, you know I'm right don't you?"

Weiss sniffled as she noded, resisting the urge to cry.

"I've hated you since I knew you were a Schnee Weiss, consider this a way to make up for it."

The black haired Faunus grinned as the shorter girl began to sob, finally listening to her and taking off her jacket.

"See? That wasn't so hard! Now show me your tits." She growled in a pleased manner, taunting Weiss before having her way with her.

"B-Blake please... I-I don't want to do something like that!"

Blake slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the tiled floor of the small bathroom.

"And the Faunus don't want to be enslaved by you money grubbing fuckers!"

Blake fell to her knees and grabbed a hold of Weiss's long ponytail, lifting her off the floor as she screamed in pain.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?!" Blake question as she bent the heiress down, forcing her face into the filled bath tub the girl had hoped to enjoy; That was before Blake returned to the room, seeing she had left a purse on her bed and realizing they were the only two there.

Weiss struggled against Blake as she continued to have her face drowned in the bath. They battled for dominance, until Weiss was able to free herself from the water, but not Blake's grasp. She gasped for air, tears still pouring from her face and into the tub.

"You should've just listened to me, now you're all wet."

Blake continued to pull Weiss by her hair, this time dragging her to the sink. Weiss peered into the mirror, seeing how much of her make up had worn off, Mascara running off her face as Blake grabbed her skirt, lifting it up as she forced her to arch her back over the counter.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing!" Weiss protested as Blake began to pull down her panties.

"Your father has stolen the lives of Faunus children and robbed them of their futures, now I'm letting those parents get there revenge by robbing you of yours. I'm taking your virginity, and then I'm going to destroy your mind. You know your father deserves this, and you know you deserve it for sitting idly by. Now shut the fuck up whore."

She couldn't help but scream as Blake forced her penis deep inside of her, bursting her hymen as she pulled out, blood pouring behind it. Despite this, Weiss grabbed her sides and kept pushing as Weiss sobbed even harder, unable to take the pain.

"Ah... Scream all you want Weiss, you're only making me harder. No one can hear you, even if they could, they wouldn't care."

Weiss's tears flooded the sink as Blake pounded away at her tight vagina, grunting in pleasure. She lied to herself, saying she deserved it, all of this pain, as Blake fucked her senselessly. She fucked her for a few more minutes before finally pulling her cock out of the "Ice Queen". She untied the ribbon in her hair, ordering Weiss to put her hands behind her back. She tied the ribbon around them, cementing Weiss as Blake's prisoner. Despite her pleas, Weiss was ordered to her knees where she began to suck on Blake's cock.

"Do a good job you fucking slut, that spit is gonna be the lube I use when I rape your asshole."

Weiss's eyes widened in panic as she sucked on the tip, trying to remember all she could from the dirty videos she had seen has Blake laughed at her. Blake was unamused and grabbed her ponytail, forcing the girl's weak little throat to endure the full length of her cock. After a few seconds, the tears began again as Blake held herself inside her little whore's mouth. Once she set her free, the spit hung from her mouth, stuck to her mistresses cock as she begged for air. After only a few moments, she was forced to suck again, this time being shifted in and out by Blake as tears rained down on the floor.

"I prefer you this way Weiss, quiet."

Blake laughed to herself as she continued to face fuck the source of her people's pain, contorting the Ice slut's make up even more with every forced push or pull. After a couple minutes, she set Weiss free and ordered her onto her chest. Without protest, Weiss lay herself upon the tiling, preparing for whatever would come next. She bit her soft lip as she felt Blake lift up her skirt. She waited silently as she endoured the silent judgement of her tourmenter. Then, she felt a pull, and the cling of scissors opening. She pulled herself back.

"No! Not my dress! Please don't cut my dress!"

"I'll do what I want, you can just by a new one anyway Ms.Schnee."

She cried again as the pair of scissors danced across her back, the metal sliding through the fabric as her tears fell on the ground, her whines and pleas falling on deaf ears as Blake laughed at her pain. Before she knew it, the pain was physical as well. The thick penis had forced its way into her asshole, and the makeshift lubricant didn't seem to help ease the pain as her ponytail was pulled back and her ass fucked. She begged Blake to pull out as her as her butt was bruised red from the smacks of Blake's body, turning more and more red with each pounding of her ass. Blake whaled as she tunneled through Weiss's virgin asshole, inching closer to cumming every second. She grabbed for Weiss's hair accessory, but pulled apart her ponytail, grabbing an unseen elastic hidden below her hair and pulling it away as well. She placed it on her head as Weiss continued to groan in pain. Then, she pulled out, jerking her cock above Weiss as she grabbed her hair, wrapping her beatiful white hair around her cock. The lucious silk made her cum even faster, aiming her cum shot at Weiss's scalp. A pool of cum built up on the back of the poor girl's head. The Ice Queen turned to face Blake as a puddle was formed below her head. Drawing her phone, Blake snapped a picture of Weiss, the beatiful, once innocent heiress, laying on her chest with her hair down, resting in cum with her hands forced together against her back, frowning as mascara marks adorn her face. Blake untied her after she placed her phone on the titles.

"This little crown, you can have it again once you're done with your bath. I want you to come out with your hair done and makeup on, I'll leave the outfit I want you to wear in here while you bathe so don't lock the door. As long as you do what I ask I won't cut up any more of your cute little dresses, got it?"

She nodded as she prepared to enter the bath. Weiss cried for most of her time in the tub, but she was still able to was off. Paying off her fathers debt to society was a big project, but clearing the Schee name was worth it no matter how much it hurt her. By the time she finished washing herself, the physical pain had been eased. She saw the outfit Blake had layed out for her, it was her school gym uniform; Comprised of a white shirt and light blue shorts. She also slid on a pair of matching knee sleeves, each accompanied by a snowflake design . Her face turned red as she grabbed a towel and dried herself off. As she did her hair and applied her makeup, Blake waited patiently outside the door, sitting on a small couch and reading Weiss's diary. Jealousy overtook her as she read that she was not the first to fuck the Schnee heiress.

It read, "After class, I walked with her and since no one was around I let her hold my hand. My face was bright red the whole time but Ruby kept smiling and giggling. Before we turned a corner to enter the building our dorm is in, she grabbed by my shoulder and swung me into her arms. She just looked at me and giggled at the shocked expression I made before it happened right then there "Weiss Schnee I might not now much, but I know I love you!" My face turned even more red as I forced a reply. I couldn't barely finish saying those three words before the back of my head was against the wall and her toungue in my mouth. I felt her fingers slide up my leg before sneaking through my panties and entering my body. I felt like such a slut, nailed against that wall and trying to hid my moans while she fingered me. After breaking away, she told me how beautiful I was and how much she cherished me. That felt really good since I can't think of anyone else who could or would ever feel that way, in fact it's all I could think about as we got back to our room. With Blake and Yang gone, we climbed onto my bed and undressed each other, I tried to cover my body up with my hands, but Ruby told me I was perfect and I didn't need to, I told her off for lying but she didn't seem to mind. She snuck herself between my feet to scissor me, and on that bed I scissored her for the first time in my life. It was incredible, feeling her sweat against mine... then, out of nowhere, Yang busted through the door, her hair in a ponytail as she returned from her work out. As I turned to see her, she lifted off her shirt, letting her large breasts hang out, her nipples hard as imaginable. I'd never hidden my secret attraction to her from Ruby, so when I turned to her blushing as I began to orgasm, she knew what was happening. She playfully yelled at her sister, who began to exit the room as Ruby moved away from me. She told me to grab my clothes and wait in the bathroom as she walked over to the doorway. I couldn't help but smile as I waited for my Ruby. Once she came I'm, she ordered me onto my feet; and once her crotch was in my mouth I didn't regret getting on my knees. Making her happy made me happy, even if I had to hide that from her. Once she was finished..."

Weiss exited the bathroom, looking down before her eyes lit up at the sight of her hidden diary in Blake's hands. Blake smiled as she tossed Weiss's hair accessory over to her, watching it richochet off the floor and land on her feet as Weiss stood stunned.

"Anything you wanna share with me Weiss?"

She turned away from Blake, eyes watering.

"I always knew you were a cry baby Weiss, reading about you sobbing every night over Ruby being on that trip for the next week didn't shock me, especially considering how much sobbing you're doing today." Blake continued, "But you masturbating to Yang, as well as dating Ruby really was a shock Weiss."

Weiss turned around and began to step back into the bathroom, however, Blake interrupted her escape.

"Weiss Schnee! You little fucking whore! Turn around right now or I'll tell everyone about you and Ruby's personal time on your bed."

Weiss was humiliated as she turned around and began to walk towards her aggressor. The side of her face was already bruised from earlier that day, but Blake hit her again regardless. As tears fell, Weiss was pulled out of the room, off to go see what Blake had planned for her.


	2. Hung Upside Down

Weiss was wearing white thigh highs and a leotard as she rested herself on her knees on the disgusting floor of the bathroom. She had worn her hair down since being ushered away from her ballet recital by Blake. She also hadn't worn any underwear at all during the preformance and was sweating profusely. In the cramped bathroom stall, Blake sat behind her, pulling her hair up into a pair of twin tails as she explained what to do to Weiss.

"After I inject you with this," she said holding up a syringe "I'm going to leave the camera on and leave you in here. You can't come out until I tell you too, do you understand?"

Weiss nodded her head anxiously

"W-what's in the syringe?!"

"Consider it a form of birth control." Blake said with laughter as she injected it into her victim.

Weiss tightened up from the pain as she let out a wail.

Blake groaned in disappointment as she knocked on the wall ahead of Weiss, before pressing record on the camera she had set up and exiting the room. Before Weiss knew it, something overcame her, she stood up and began to pull away at the collar of her leotard, splitting it slightly as she pulled it under her tits. She rubbed her cunt as she finessed a nipple.

"T-this is wrong!" Weiss thought to herself as she rubbed away.

"Didn't someone knock?" A familiar voice questioned from the other side of the wall.

Weiss froze as she looked down to see the hand of Yang sticking through a hole in the stall. She was shocked and didn't want to do it, cheat on her girlfriend with her sister, but she not only knew she had to to escape Blake's wrath, but because something inside her compelled her to do it. She's heard a giggle from Yang as her breast entered the other girls hand. She kept rubbing away at her vagina as the blonde ravaged her nipple, pushing and rubbing with more haste and power than Weiss had ever expirenced before. Her cry was loud as milk poured from her breast, dripping onto the floor of the bathroom. Once she finally stopped holding her boob, Yang left her hand extended so Weiss could lick up her own milk.

"You're a good little slut aren't you?" Yang teased as Weiss sucked on her hand, tasting her own delicious breast milk.

The hand slipped away, and before Weiss could even tell, a cock was put in front of her. The smell was disgusting, she almost threw up on the floor, but she couldn't resist sucking on that thin rubber condom.

"Sorry for the smell, I just got done training and I decided to come here before showering."

Weiss's mind was repulsed, right there she almost begged her body to stop, but that drug had taken over. She sucked away at the condom, swallowing the entire girth of the cock, deepthroating it, miraculously managing not to choke. After devouring it entirely a few times, Weiss gripped the tip of the condom between her teeth. She pulled the green skin away, pulling it off of the penis and holding it in her mouth.

"Oh I see, you want to be a little cumdump huh?"

Weiss stroked the cock back and forward wither hand as she began to lick the tip. Below her legs she kept rubbing herself, although the drug had made her orgasm at least twice already. She removed her hand and prepared to suck the whole length of her penis. The sluttiness took over her mind, all she could think of was Yang's thick and sweaty cock. Hot, she needed to be hot. She grabbed at her hair, pulling a elastic away from one of her pigtails as she remembered her sister taking her bun down before taking her boyfriends dick. She rubbed herself harder, breaking through the leotard as she thought of her sister on that day, losing her virginity as Weiss spied on her.

"Fuck! I'm coming!"

Weiss licked away at the stem of the cock as the shaft exploded over her head, pouring warm semen across Weiss's hair and back. Her cum joined the hair elastics and vaginal fluid on the bathroom floor as Weiss began to suck her balls as Yangs cock gently rested on her face, oozing cum onto her bangs which steadily escaped down across her face.

"Oh my, you already want a second round?"

Weiss smiled as she turned around, getting on her knees and holding up her ass, presenting it to the poorly cut hole as she held herself up against the wall on the other side of the stall. She moaned as a sharp pain entered her anus, dripping with lube as it slipped in and out of her with ease. She couldn't help but moan as the dick spread her anus open, stretching it as her ass clapped against the wall. Her moans were hidden by the cries of Yang.

"You're a hell of a whore! I think I'm cumming again but I can't tell because it feels too fucking good!"

Weiss wheezed as she smiled, melting to the floor as Yang tried to pull herself out, filling Weiss's tight little butt with her delicious cum. Once she escaped, thick ropes of semen spewed themselves across Weiss's back, continuing to drench her lucious, silky hair with Yang's fluids. Her eyes shot up in a moment of true consciousness, knowing all Blake's drugs had done to her, turning her into a whore. She wanted to cry, but before she could, she had relapsed.

"A-a third time! Fuck you really are a cum loving whore aren't you? I can't believe you're so tight given how much Dick you must ride!" She taunted before forcing her way into the smaller girl's vagina, the only place she had left untouched.

Weiss almost screamed as her womb was thrust into, the dick that had turned her into a cock-loving slut forcing itself past everything else inside her and pounding away at her weakest point.

"Weiss?! I should've known it was you! I can't think of any other tart who would feel so good being drowned in my fucking cum!"

"Y-Yang?! No! Y-you... fuck! You better not tell!"

"Don't worry, as long as you wouldn't mind me and your sister having a good time with your body tomorrow I won't bother telling anyone. My sisters on a trip so it's not cheating anyway." She said laughing.

"W-Winter?!" Weiss moaned through the pain as her pussy was brutally fucked.

"It was a..." she broke off with a moan, however, continued, "surprise-supruse visit! Ah fuck! We were gonna-gonna make you the p-perfect breeding slave..."

"Yes! Yes!! I-I'm cumming at the thought, fuck! Yes! Transform me into your fucking womb! Fill me with your fucking spunk! I want to do nothing but please you and my sister! Make me the perfect fucking breeding whore!" She cried as Yang couldn't hold it in anymore, filling her with seed.

Weiss collapsed to the floor as the cock slid out of her. Cum poured out of her vagina onto the floor as she anxiously lay, asleep. Yang found it cute as the girl lay there, motionless as she had been exhausted from the sex. She climbed the stall's wall, leaving her coat and entering in only her short black shorts and orange tube top. Her yellow hair flowed and fluttered in the air as she crouched down atop the toilet, repulsed by the amount of cum and vaginal juices on the floor. Weiss lay asleep, her leotard cut up and destroyed covered in cum, almost as much as her hair. She forced her feet onto the ground, splashing her new sneakers with her own cum. She couldn't just leave Weiss here, she needed to pick up the tiny little cum drenched girl before her. She reached her hand out to grab her thigh, but withdrew as the slimy fluids made its way onto her hand. She stared at it, contemplating whether or not to amputate it.

"It's so sticky!"she noted as she pulled it between two of her fingers.

Reluctently, she licked it.

"Fuck! That's good."

She grabbed the cheek of Weiss's ass, peering into her cum filled anal cavity with a smile. She looked around the ground, picking up a disgusting hair elastic; The yellow band was drenched in cum, but she didn't stop for even a second as she wrapped it around her wrist. She searched the floor, finding a thin light cyan scrunchie, camouflaged by the floor's spills and stains. Yang grabbed the sleeping girl's hair, her penis hardening in her loosely fit exercise shorts. She grabbed for Weiss's hair, feeling the individual strands through the cum as she braided Weiss's hair, drenching herself in cum. She lazily tied the scrunchie at the end of the braid, cumming in her pants as she felt how coverd her hand were. She gripped her hair, pulling it back into a cum drenched ponytail. She smiled as she tied it back with the hair elastic she had found discarded on the ground of the stall. She came in her pants again before coming to her senses, lifting up the cum coated Schnee and exiting the bathroom.


End file.
